Wish Upon A Star
by Stormwake
Summary: Grace just wants a friend. After wishing on a star, she is teleported into PotC! It's up to her to make sure everything goes a planned... And to not get killed in the process. No OC pairings! BEING REVISED!
1. Prologue

Ok, I know there are lots of "Ooh, I got sucked into PotC" fics, but I tried to make this one different.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, it… actually, it wouldn't be much different, so there.

Summary: Grace just wants a friend. After wishing on a star, she is teleported into PotC! What the heck is going on?

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Grace, sweetie, I have a town meeting to go to about the development down the street. Can I leave you alone for a few hours?"

"Yeah, Mum. Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll just watch a movie and go to bed. Ok?"

"Perfect. Lock the doors, don't cook anything and don't answer the phone unless it's someone you know. I'll be back soon."

Grace sighed and nodded. It's not like she hadn't heard it before. "Bye!" She was neither tall, nor short, nor fat, nor skinny. She wasa typical responsible girl and got good grades, wore modest clothing and enjoyed reading and writing. Overall, Grace was pretty average. The one thing that she really wanted, not to sound cheesy, was friendship. Less concerned about money and material things, all she wanted was a good friend to confide in.

She looked over the short stack of DVDs and pickled out one of her favorites: none other than Pirates of the Caribbean. Although she was a big fan, she wasn't quite obsessed and unlike most girls her age, she preferred watching the swashbuckling action to swooning over Johnny or Orlando.

Shrugging slightly she popped in the DVD and sat on her favorite spot on the couch.

Later, she lay in bed, looking out the window. The full moon shone brightly into her bedroom. A movement caught her eye and for a fleeting second, she saw a shooting star. "I wish," she whispered quietly to herself, "that I had good friends like Jack, Will and Elizabeth….." With that, she drifted off into the tranquil land of sleep.

-SPLASH-

"Huhwhatwhathappened?" Grace found herself floating in the water…. "WHAT WATER!" Panicked, she felt herself being pulled up into a boat, and before she knew it she was looking up into the eyes of none other than Captain Jack Sparrow himself. "Oh shoot, that is SO not what I meant."

* * *

Yay! I'll put the first chapter up in a few minutes. Please read and review! 


	2. Saving Elizabeth

w00t! Second chapter!

* * *

"Grace, luv…. That's what you said you're name was, right? How did you get out here? There isn't another ship or land for miles!" said Jack, in a brief and rare state of soberness. 

"Um, I'm not quite sure at the moment…." She sat back on her heels and tried to get a grip on the situation.

"Hmm…" he trailed off, once again becoming the slightly drunk captain that everyone knows and loves.

Grace then noticed that she, now standing, was ankle-deep in water. "Wait a minute." She said, her head clearing. "If you're Jack Sparrow, and this boat is sinking, then we must be heading off to Port Royal!"

"Yes, that would be correct. How might it be that you happen to know who I am and where I'm going?"

"Long story. Don't worry, if things go as planned, I'll have plenty of time to tell you later." She said, picking up a bucket and beginning to bail. "I suggest you help out with this."

"Ho ho, wait a second. First of all, what the bloody heck are you talking about? Second of all, you aren't coming with me, savvy?"

"No, not savvy. Yes I am."

"Give me one good reason."

"I know about your past." She was satisfied with the confused expression on his face. Still bailing, she continued. "You are Jack Sparrow, ex-captain of the Black Pearl. You made a deal some time ago with the infamous Davy Jones. If he raised the precious Pearl from the depths, you could be captain for thirteen years after which you are supposed to serve a full 100 year term aboard the Flying Dutchman. You, however, were only captain for two, thanks to your mutinous first mate, Hector Barbossa, who had a mysterious taste for green apples. The only one of the crew to stand by you was Bootstrap Bill Turner who will be mentioned later. After escaping with the rum traders from the island they cruelly marooned you on, you 'borrowed' a ship from your good friend Ana Marie and ended up here. Barbossa, on the other hand, found the Isle de Muerta where he took the Aztec gold and became a cursed, undead skeleton. Please remind me if I left anything out….. Savvy?" Though not obsessed, she certainly knew her stuff.

There was a long silence when only the sound of water and dangling beads could be heard. Finally, after spotting land, Jack spoke up. "Welcome to my crew."

Within the hour, Jack had stepped off the boat and was haggling with the dockmaster. "What do you say to three shillings, and we forget the name?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't accept bribes. If I can't have your name, I'll have to call the Navy guards."

_Wait a second, this isn't supposed to happen!_ She thought quickly. "Oh, please sir. My uncle and I are just coming here to make an honest living on our own since my greedy old father keeps taking all of our hard-earned money. We're afraid that she's following us and we don't want a record of where we've been. Please, sir. I would be ever so grateful." After which Grace proceeded to perform the saddest puppy-eyes ever.

"Oh, you poor dear. Welcome to Port Royal."

Walking away, Jack muttered, "What was that?"

"I'd like to see you come up with something better on the spot. It doesn't matter. We're off to find a ship, right?"

"Commandeer a ship, luv. Commandeer."

"Ok. Hey, what are you doing? We want to go this way!" shouted Grace after Jack had walked right past the Interceptor.

"Oh. That's a pretty ship! Good choice."

Grace continued to roll her eyes until they confronted Murtogg and Mullroy.

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast, nigh un-catchable."

"The Black Pearl." they said together. She couldn't help but grin.

M&M, as she liked to call them, began to argue and she and Jack boarded the Interceptor. After what felt like forever, she heard the anticipated sploosh of woman hitting water.

"Finally." she muttered as Jack dove in to save Elizabeth. After seeing the giant ripples in the sea, she turned to M&M and said darkly, "I'd be on your guard. It's coming." Murtogg was about to question her outburst, but was interrupted by Jack flinging Elizabeth onto the dock. Grace took the short knife from Jack's belt and handed it to him, after which he cut her corset and she began to breathe again.

"Never would have thought of that."

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore."

Of course, with that out of the way the whole Navy fleet showed up. Grace waited patiently throughout the confrontation until Norrington addressed her.

"And who might you be?" he gave a wary eye to her attire.

"I'm his niece." She replied, she too looking down at her flannel pajama bottoms.

"Lock her up as well, until I can decide what to do with her." he finally ordered.

Before anyone knew it, Jack had thrown his irons around Elizabeth's neck.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore! Elizabeth . It is Elizabeth isn't it?

"It's Miss Swann ."

As Elizabeth returned said effects to Jack, Grace leaned over and whispered, "Listen, no matter what happens, trust your instincts and you'll pull through."

"Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as he sprung up into the air and barreled down the makeshift zipline. Running through the streets, she pulled him into the blacksmith shop before he could protest.

* * *

Please review. I'm not going to update if I don't think people are reading it. Every review counts! 


	3. Boarding the Dauntless

I know this is only the third chapter, but if anyone knows where I can get a script for DMC, please tell me. Dont forget to review!

000000000000000000

"You. Sparrow!"

Opening her eyes, Grace shot up and looked around. "Huh? What? Where the heck am- Oh, right. Ignore me, carry on."

"Aye?"

Will, who was slighly out of breath, came to a halt outside the cell."You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it."

"Pfft, you're telling me."

Casting her a wary glance, Will continued. "Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta."

"It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." Grace finished.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?"

"Duh, Jack. Because you're a pirate.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never! They took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here."

"Didn't I tell you to be nicer to him?"

"And how's he going to free us? The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges."

"I told you that too, didn't I?"

Will stopped for a second. "Wait, you already knew that? You don't look like a blacksmith."

"No, I'm not. But I do know that with the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free. What about that bench over there?"

"Yeah... You're right!"

"What's your name, son?"

"Will Turner."

You could see by the look on Jack's face that something had clicked in his mind. "That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes. My God, you two know _way _too much."

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner , I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Will held out his hand to Jack and then Grace. "Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Agreed. Now get us out."

Will lifted the bench, fitted it between the bars and detached it from the doorframe. "Hurry. Someone will have heard that."

"Not without our effects."

00000000000000000000

After slipping through the city, they finally came to the docks. "We're going to steal a ship. That ship?" He asked, motioning towards the Dauntless.

"Commandeer." Grace started. "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term."

Jack, on the other hand, had more pressing matters to attend to. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her."

"Oh, good. No worries, then."

Grace smacked him upside the head. "Jack! We're not going to die. Sheesh. Now, tell us about your brilliant plan."

Will, struggling to keep the longboat from floating, rolled his eyes. "This is either madness or brilliance."

"Isn't that obvious? If it doesn't work, it's madness. If it does, it's brilliance."

"True, but it's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

Boarding the ship and pulling out his pistol, she shouted over the deck of the Dauntless. "Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship."

"Aye! Avast!" Will shrugged when the men began to laugh and Grace hit her forehead with her palm.

"Oh, yeah. Smooth one, Mr. Pirate."

Gillette smirked. "This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a little girl."

"I'M NOT LITTLE!"

"You'll never make it out of the bay."

"Son?" Jack pointed the pistol right into his face. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

As Grace lowered the longboat, she looked down on Gillette. "Sorry, it's not personal. It's just that nobody likes you." And she let go of the rope. "Happy trails!"

Noticing the Interceptor, Will whispered under his breath. "Here they come."

"Hey, don't be so serious, this is going to be easy."

As Norrington and his men boarded the Dauntless, Jack, Grace and Will swung over to the Interceptor, unnoticed. However, when the Interceptor pulled away, he did notice, as it would have been very stupid and unobservant if he hadn't. Then again, maybe it was the screaming people in the water that caught his attention.

"Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!"

Grace was almost on the ground laughing as one sailor attempted to jump over and missed by what seemed like a mile. "I guess it's funnier when it actuall happens in person."

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!"

00000000000000000

Soon they were on open water. Knowing the following conversation, she took a moment to study the swords she had 'borrowed' from Will's workshop. Both looked formidable by themselves: lightweight and yet very sturdy. The first one had a dark leather handle with a black band around it. She held it and practiced a few swings. The grip was perfect. Upon further inspection of the blade, she found that the Japanese sign for 'ocean' had been carved into it. The other was identical to it, except it had a white band and had 'moon' carved into it. She held them up so that they sparkled in the sunlight. Although she had no idea what formailites you had to go through to name a sword, she reverently laid them out in front of her and thought to herself,carefully enunciating each word. _'The black one shall be Tui and the white one shall be La. Sea and Moon. Push and Pull. Life and Death. Yin and Yang.'_ (AN1) She then turned her attention to Jack and Will.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

"No, not really. Everyone says so and I can't figure out why."

"See? She agrees with me."

"Actually, he _was_ a pirate. I was just saying that I didn't think you looked like him."

"It's not true! He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

Will angrily drew his sword. "My father was not a pirate."

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you."

"He's got a point there, Jack."

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" He pulled the sail in so that it hit Will and dragged him out over the water. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these? What a man-"

"Or woman."

Or woman can do and what a man -or woman- can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday."

"Which is very likely to happen in the near future."

"Stop interrupting me! Now, me, for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So." Jack said as he brought the sail back over the ship and held out Will's sword. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?

Will looked up and accepted the blade. "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga." Then, turning to Grace he became serious. "Now, luv, what's your story?"

She felt as if she had just been hit with a rock and looked down at her boots. "You won't believe me."

"Yes I will. You'll believe her, right William?"

In response to a nod from both of them, she told them about how she came from the future, where Pirates of the Caribbean was a movie, which was kind of like a play, and it was about the adventure they were having at that very minute.

"So you know what's going to happen?" asked a very confused looking Will.

"Well, it should, but I'm afraid it won't go as planned since I'm here. Like with the dockmaster. In the movie, he accepted the bribe right away. And," She nodded towards Jack, "you picked out the Interceptor by yourself. I'm just hoping that it doesn't get too major."

The pause left Jack and Will to look at each other, unsure of what to think. "I figure if you can believe in cursed gold and sea monsters, why not portals from the future?" added Grace, hoping to get some positive feedback.

"Well," Jack said, leaping to his feet. "You don't seem insane to me. Now, how about I teach you how to use the lovely swords you have there?"

0000000000000000000

AN1- 15 points to whoever gets the reference!


	4. Tortuga!

OMG! I forgot to do the reviews for the last chapter!

**Chapter 2:**

**Eve: I wouldn't consider it a guilty pleasure. There are alot of good fics like that. Maybe I can make mine on of them? -****-grin-**

**POTC4Ever: Yay! Thanks for the review! **

**Chapter 3:**

**ta1nt3dluv: Thanks you. I'll keep updating as long as people review.**

**ThunderBenderPrincess: Yes! 15 points! -hands you a cookie- Since cookies make the world go 'round.**

**POTC4Ever: Drinks all around! -hands you a drink- Rum doesn't make the world go 'round, but it helps.**

Anyway, I'm still searching for a DMC script. If someone could give me a link to one, it would be greatly appreciated!

0000000000000

Although she had been taking fencing classes for some time and was talented with one sword, two was a challenge she had been wanting to take up for some time. That being so, the style of a pirate was far different than what she was used to and she had to relearn some of even the most basic forms. To make it even more difficult, the ship was pretty shaky.

"You're so stiff! Loosen up, luv, let the blade move your body just as much as you move it in turn."

"I can't help it! I'm going to fall flat on my butt and embarass myself." But, after some practice, she was beginning to get the hang of it. "It's kind of ironic, actually, since I took up fencing only after I had seen 'Pirates'"

"Well, you're glad you did now, aren't you? Now, what did you say you did again?"

"I already told you: Theatre in the spring, swimming in the summer, horseback riding in the fall, fencing in the winter, piano and Girl Scouts year-round."

Even though he was unsure of what some of those things were, he smiled and said, "You're one busy girl then, eh?"

"Yeah." With a sheepish grin and a 'thank-you' she headed down below to try to find some supplies. Going into the Captain's quarters, she found a shiny silver hairbrush, a book, a bar of soap and a canteen of fresh water. She brushed out her hair, put it in the elastic she had on her wrist and after putting the rest into her bag, she fell asleep on the hammock.

00000000000000000

She was roused by the soft thump of the anchor and left to go topside. Yep, this was Tortuga alright. Gross.

"Ah, Tortuga. Will, don't do anything stupid. Grace….. Try to act like a boy." He reached over and took the hat from the head of a passing by pirate and plopped it down on her head. "There. All better."

Grace made a face as Jack continued. "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

"It'll linger."

"I agree with Will on this one. Eew. Ick. Yucky."

"I'll tell you mates, if every town in the world were like this one, no one would ever feel unwanted."

Jack grinned heartily as he extended his arms to the redhead in front of him. "Scarlett!" She smacked him across the face and he shrunk back. "Not sure I deserved that. Giselle!"

"Who was she!"

"What?" He was greeted by another sharp slap across the face. "I may have deserved that."

"Oh yeah. Everyone _loves_ you, Jack."

Slipping into a nearby pig sty, Jack handed both of them a bucket of water. He immediately dumped his on the sleeping man in front of him. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot! Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Mmhm. Yeah, confusing people _always_ counters bad luck. Didn't you know that?" said Grace sarcastically.

"Aye, that'll about do it." Will dumped his bucket on Gibbs as well. "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell."

Grace, being the only person with a full bucket also decided to empty hers on top of Gibbs. "That was for…. Well, technically it wasn't really for anything, but I thoroughly enjoyed myself. So there."

Stepping into the nearby tavern, Jack leaned over to Will. "Keep a sharp eye and don't let the girl out of your sight." Then, he walked over to a table and sat down with Mr. Gibbs.

Will looked down at her, and she up at him.

"'Sup, dawg."

0000000000000

About a half-hour later, they were just about to leave when a bullet shot right past Jack head. "Hey! What was that for?"

One rather scruffy pirate stood up, pistol in hand. "Jack Sparrow! I hear the East India Trading Company has a big bounty on your head!"

At the mention of 'bounty', everyone dropped silent and many heads turned toward the spot where they stood. "GET 'IM!" With this, mass pandemonium broke out and anyone who wasn't chasing Jack was trying to eliminate the competition by fighting anyone else they could get their hands on.

_'Oh, God. This didn't happen either. What the heck am I going to do now?' _Thinking quickly, she crept along the wall untill she spotted someone she knew. "Psst. Giselle?"

"Hey, you're that kid who was following Jack around."

"Yeah. Listen, you probably know this place like the back of your hand, right? Isn't there some back exit or something? Please, I really need to get out of here in one piece."

She nodded. "Go grab your friends and get back here."

Grace drew a sword and pushed her way through the mob, where she grabbed Will's sleeve with her free hand who in turn grabbed Jack's. After once again fighting through the throng of drunk pirates, she thanked Giselle and forced them out the door without a word from either of them. After a moment of them standing there blankly, wondering what had happened, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Pirates."

000000000000000

It was dawn and a small group of sailors had gathered on the dock in front the Interceptor. "Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

"So this is your able-bodied crew?"

Grace tilted her head in their direction. "Motley, maybe. But they're good sailors and good people."

"You, sailor!"

Gibbs nodded. "Cotton, sir."

"Mr. Cotton? Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

Grace knew he couldn't talk, but spoke up anyway. "Answer him! It took him at least twelve takes to get that right!"

"He's a mute. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

Grace chuckled and asked, "Mr. Cotton's parrot. Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Satisfied, Will?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad."

"Maybe, but remember our discussion about madness and brilliance."

"And what's the benefit for us?"

Grace was too busy stroking the feathers on the parrot's head to notice Jack strut down to the other side of the dock. Upon seeing that he was not right behind her she called out, "Jack! You should-"

SLAP

"-stand back…." She muttered.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either."

"No, that one I deserved."

Anamaria screamed into his ear. "You stole my boat!"

"Actually-" He met with another slap. "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!"

"And not only that, but he sunk it!"

Anamaria started wide-eyed at her. "He… WHAT?"

Jack interrupted, trying to save his own skin. "You'll get another one."

"I will."

Will, who was also intent to get Jack into more trouble added, "A better one."

"A better one?"

Grace pointed at the Interceptor. "That one."

"What one? That one? Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!", came the cries of the new crew.

Gibbs nervously stepped in front of the Captain. "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring one woman aboard, never mind two, sir."

"You can make an exception for little ol'e Gracie here, right?" he said, casually draping his arm over her shoulders. "And as for Anamarie? It'd be far worse not to have her."

0000000000000000

Just wondering, my 'add ruler' button isn't working. Is anyone else having this problem?


	5. A Chat In the Storm

AJsHellCat: Awesome. I tried to make it pretty funny.

ta1nt3d1uv: Hmm... Alrighty then!

serenity-found: Yes, that would be correct. -hands you a cookie- Double chocolate chip!

Cassiopeia Lily: AVATAR ROXORS! ... Whoo! I'm a hero! -plays Superman music- Oh, right. -cookie!-

Dacen Jace: Well, sorry. If I want to write another fic, I'll make up something original. This, however, is a genre all of it's own. Tons of other people do it. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. And I don't think I am lazy as I worked very hard on this. And if you insist on me changing it, I am planning the sequal to go much, much farther off script. Besides, what else is a girl to do with rabid plot bunnies? However, you rebiew is still appreciated and I'll try to change the rest a bit.

POTC4Ever: Meh, that's alright. Thanks for reviewing!

Sorry I'm a bit late. My computer crashed and I had to wait to use someone else's.

000000000000000

A large storm had broken out and the crew was just trying to hold on for dear life. Will shouted to Gibbs over the storm. "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?"

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we? Jack! We should drop canvas, sir!"

"She can hold a bit longer!"

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?"

Jack smiled and shook rainwater out of his eyes. "We're catching up."

Will decided to go below deck to check on the young lady. After all, she didn't seem like the sailor type and he thought that she might be frightened by the storm. He knocked on the door and when he got no answer, he opened the door a crack. There she was, sitting Indian style on the bed, completely level-headed, in deep meditation.

"Miss Grace?"

"Huh?" She opened her eyes. "Oh, sorry, Will. Here, come in out of the rain. Do you need something?"

"No, I was just checking to see if you were ok."

"That was thoughtful. Thank you."

Sitting down, Will looked at her. He was silent for a moment as if thinking about what he was about to say. "What is the future like?"

She seemed a bit taken aback at the sudden question but began answering slowly, thinking about each word. "It's very different than here. Everything is so big and no one is quite as connected as they are now, even though communication is extremely advanced. People don't seem to care about the well-being of the Earth and they keep destroying the wildlife. They don't seem to care about other people either. It's a pretty 'every man for himself' kind of place. But there are some good things. Sometimes tragedy pulls people together; makes the bond of humanity tighter. I guess it depends on where you live. Some places are better than others.

"Where do you live?"

"In the United States. Or, what you would call 'The New World.'. Did you know that later, it will break off from England and become its own country? It won't even have a king or queen. Just a president, which is someone that the people get to vote for. It's called a democracy."

"Really?"

'Yeah. And-"

From the deck, they could hear Gibbs, "Will! Get up here! You need to help us secure the canvas!"

"Oh, sorry. I have to go." said Will, getting up.

"Can we talk some other time?"

"Alright."

After he had left, she closed her eyes again and tried to meditate, but couldn't focus. "Do I really want to go back home?"

00000000000000

Grace sat on the deck, listening to Anamarie explain the inner workings of the ship when they were interrupted. "Let go of the anchor!"

The ship had been cruising through an ominous ship graveyard and had arrived at the dreaded Isla de Muerta. She wondered what exactly had claimed so many ships.

"Young Mr. Turner, Miss Gracie and I are to go ashore."

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" said Gibbs, lowering the longboat.

"Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code."

0000000000000000

Will looked around the cave and grimaced when he saw a bleached skull sitting on a ledge. "What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirate's Code." answered Grace.

"Aye. Any man that falls behind, is left behind." added Jack.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"Well, actually, the way I look at it, is that if someone gets left behind, they're sacrificing themselves for the safety of rest of the crew. Then they are celebrated until there is a new person in their place or everyone just forgets."

"Well put. You know," directing his attention to Will, "for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…. And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure."

Poking his head up over the ledge he thought for a moment. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

There Barbossa stood, perched atop a particularly large pile of treasure with both the chest of gold and Elizabeth. "Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end!"

"Elizabeth."

"For ten years we've been tested and tried…"

"Jack! We have to do something!"

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."

"…881 we found, but despaired of ever finding the last."

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?"

"Jack, he's right. If we're going to save Elizabeth, we have to do it now."

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor? I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"Jack, where are you going?"

"Begun by blood, by blood undone."

Will picked up one of the oars and hit Jack on the head, ending the argument. "Sorry, Jack . I'm not going to be your leverage." He gave a look to his remaining companion.

"Hey, don't go swinging any oars at me. I'm on your side." Then, thinking a moment she looked down at Jack. "I will, however, stay behind with him. We'll be ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go save Elizabeth. Hurry!"

After a few minutes, Jack got up and they made their way to the rowboats. Unfortunately they were spotted by Ragetti. "You."

Pintel gasped. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Am I not? Oh." He looked up to see a pistol aimed right between his eyes.

"Palulay? Palu-li-la-la-lulu, Parlili? Parsnip, Parsley, par - partner, partner?"

"It's 'parley', Jack." mentioned Grace, in a sympathetic, motherly tone.

"Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!"

"Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up parley…"

"That would be the French."

"Yup." Grace butt in. "Makers of mayonnaise, too." Then doing her best Pintel imitation, she put on a stupid looking grin and said "I loik mayonnaise." (AN1)

Then the pirates heaved them both off to Barbossa, who was beginning to wonder what the commotion was all about. "How the blazes did you get off that island?"

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate."

She took the chance to again steal his line. "He's Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him. And his little friend there."

Grace began to panic when Jack spoke up. "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

"Hold your fire! You know whose blood we need?"

She smirked. "_We_ know whos blood you need."

0000000000000000000

(AN1) Seriously, that is the funniest blooper ever. I really can do a wonderful Pintel immitation. If you closed your eyes, you wouldn't be able to distinquish me from the movie. Another worthless talent. :)

Anyway, I was watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory last night and I kept sticking in different Pirates quotes. Like, "You forgot one very important thing... I'm Captain Will Wonka!" ... And other silly things like that.


	6. Stranded

Cassiopeia Lily- Actually, I'm taking French this year in school. I knew that 'parler' was French for speak, but I guess I never made the connection.

ta1nt3d1uv- Thanks! Well, I couldn't just have the straight movie. Then it would be like that Dacen Jace guy said, and I'd just be inserting myself into the script. I dunno, I tried not to do that.

Caribbean Babe- Meh, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Thanks for the review!

0000000000000000000

Following Jack's offer, they were ushered into the Captain's cabin where the three of them discussed a deal.

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?"

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching us sail away on _my_ ship and then we'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need"

"You know Jack, he has a point here."

"Of the three of us, she and I are the only one who haven't committed mutiny, therefore, our word is the one we'll be trusting. Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." He took a large bite of apple. "Funny ol' world, innit?"

She too began munching happily on an apple and after thinking a moment, spoke up. "Well, that's not technically true. If Jack were still Captain, Bootstrap would still be around, so we wouldn't be here right now, fighting over his piece of gold. Correct?"

Jack stared up at the ceiling and was about to say something but was interrupted by Bo'sun, who announced that they were gaining on the Interceptor. Barbossa followed him topside as did Jack and Grace.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? Miss Grace and I scurry over to the Interceptor, and we negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

"Now you see, Jack , that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl . People are easy to search when they're dead." He motioned to Bo'sun. "Lock them in the brig."

00000000000000000000

"Apparently there's a leak."

Jack looked at Grace, who made herself comfortable on a dry patch of wood, pulled out her book and took a swig from her canteen. "You don't seem very worried."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. They made the stupid mistake of putting us in this cell. And I wouldn't stand there if I were you."

Jack moved and after a few minutes, a cannonball tore through the side of the prison.

"STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!"

"Jack, the door's open."

"Oh."

Running to the deck, they met with a noisy mass of fighting pirates. "Finally!" exclaimed Grace, pulling out Tui and La. "Some real practice." She sprinted off, grabbed a rope and with a Tarzan yell, swung onto the deck of the Interceptor, just in time to stab the pirate who was attacking a weaponless Mr. Cotton. She wounded a few more pirates and then, after wiping her swords, silently returned them to their sheath. '_It would be better if Barbossa didn't notice I had these.'_ She was grabbed roughly from behind and led onto the Black Pearl once again.

00000000000000000000000

She watched from the deck of the Pearl as the Interceptor was blown to pieces.

"Will!" Elizabeth grabbed Barbossa by the collar. "You've got to stop it! Stop it!"

Taking this in stride, Barbossa grinned cruelly. "Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." And he pushed her into the mob of pirates.

"BARBOSSA!" Will roared, getting a firm stance on the side of the ship and pointing his pistol at him. "She goes free!" Barbossa didn't take him seriously at all.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." He raised the pistol to his own head. "On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free."

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Will looked over the deck. "Jack, Miss Grace and crew are not to be harmed."

"Agreed."

They had stopped at a small island on their way back to the Isla de Muerta. Seeing as Elizabeth was still safe amongst the crew of the late Interceptor, she realized that Barbossa had no intention of making Elizabeth walk the plank. '_Oh shoot. Not good, not good, not good'. _Stepping up next to Barbossa she explained quietly. "Hey, could you do me a favor? You see, I have this grudge against Elizabeth that goes way back and I'd love to see her miserable. (AN1) Wouldn't it be great to leave her on that island? Jack can be a gentleman, shoot the lady and starve to death himself. Savvy?"

Barbossa gave her a strange look and then smiled. "You're a smart one, lassie." Then he turned to the crew. "I was planning to have the lady here watch as we killed her little boyfriend, but I have a better idea! Onto the plank with her!"

His announcement was met with thunderous cheering and shouts of approval. Will fought to the front of the group. "Barbossa, you liar! You said she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where. Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" More applause. "So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

Elizabeth gave him a stare that could have stopped a train and threw the dress at him. "It goes with your black heart."

"Ooh, it's still warm."

'_At least everything's back on the right track. But the best place for me right now is on that island.' _"Yeah, that's what you would have said, IF YOU COULD FEEL ANYTHING!" she shouted.

Barbossa's eyebrows furrowed. "You want to take a walk too, eh?"

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant!" '_Yes, yes, yes! That's exactly what I meant!'_

Bo'sun glanced over at Elizabeth. "Too long!" He shook the plank so that she lost her balance and fell off.

"The little lady's next!" Barbossa said to the delight of the crew.

She stepped out onto the plank, put on a huge grin and waved. "Buh-bye, Barbie!" And she jumped overboard.

00000000000000

The two women flopped down on the hot sand. "Hi. I'm Grace. Nice to meet you." She held out a hand and Elizabeth shook it.

"Likewise."

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

They both turned their attention to Jack and Grace stood up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Jack. You'll have a bit of rum and you'll feel good as new. Savvy?"

"Right. The rum."

She and Elizabeth followed him, the latter pelting him with questions. "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then!"

Jack seemed frustrated to the point of tears. "To what POINT and PURPOSE, young missy! The Black Pearl is GONE! And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice -unlikely- young Mr. Turner will be DEAD long before you can reach him!"

"Whoa, Jack. That was pretty OOC."

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow! You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

"Last time? I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time," He opened a secret door in the ground and entered the cellar. "the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably, have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He came up with a bottle in each hand and another in the crook of his arm. Grace took his wrist and pulled him up.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Elizabeth."

"Welcome to the Caribbean , love." He said, handing her a bottle. Giving the last one to Grace, he walked off, Elizabeth at his heels. She looked down the bottle in her hands, frozen in place. Finally she came to her senses and shouted after him.

"BUT I'M UNDER AGE!"

00000000000000000000000

AN1: Am I, like, the only person who doesn't actually hate Elizabeth? Everyone I've talked to disagrees with me on the subject... Hm...


	7. The Island

ta1nt3d1uv- No way. Will/Elizabeth 4EVAH! ;)

ButWhyIsAllTheRUMGone- Thanks! I just got the computer fixed, so I'll be able to update more often.

Eternal Silver Flame- Well, actually, she did make her mind up. She picked Will. It's not like she wanted Norrington to propose or for Jack to get all weird. But the whole thing _was_ pretty complex, so I get where you're coming from.

Caribbean Babe- Don't worry, I knew what you meant. I was just saying that even if someone flames, there must be some truth behind it, lest they wouldn't have bothered to have reviewed in the first place. I dunno, I try to value everyone's opinions, even if I don't agree with them.

000000000

Grace left the bottle in the sand and went inland, searching for something to eat or refill her canteen with. '_Barbossa is the stupidest pirate ever'. _She thought, as she came into a clearing with a lovely oasis surrounded by all manner of fruit trees. Retrieving the soap and brush from her bag, she was able to wash herself and her clothing, which dried quickly in the warm, Caribbean sun. "This," she said to herself, taking a large bite of mango, "is most likely the closest thing to heaven on earth."

She returned to their makeshift camp in time to hear Elizabeth begin to teach Jack 'A Pirate's Life For Me "Oh, boy. It's coming."

0000000000000000

By nightfall, the three were in frenzied dance around the blazing campfire.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs! Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me!" Sure, Grace hadn't had a drop of rum the whole time, but that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun, right? Besides, if you laugh too hard, you usually feel like you're drunk anyway. (AN1)

"I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh." He collapsed in a heap with Elizabeth next to him. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

Elizabeth laughed. "And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main."

"Not just the Spanish Main, luv. The entire ocean."

Grace sat down beside Elizabeth. "The entire world."

"Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails… That's what a ship needs but what a ship is, what the Black Pearl really is, is freedom." Even though she had seen it before, it still stumped her as to how Jack could say something so profound and yet be drunk off his rocker.

"Jack? It must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

Jack looked out over the sea. "Oh, yes. But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved."

"Mmm."

Grace's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She immediately grabbed a nearby bottle and raised it in the air. "A toast! To, uh, FREEDOM!"

"To the Black Pearl!" Jack downed the rest of his rum and fainted. Elizabeth was about to do the same but Grace put her hand over the bottle and shook her head. She stood up and pulled Elizabeth to the sea's edge and let the cool water wash over her feet. Then she dampened her sleeve and pressed it against Elizabeth's forehead. "Here." She held out her canteen. "Drink some." Waiting a moment, she asked, "Are you ok?"

She regained her composure slightly and nodded. "Um, what just happened?"

"You don't want to know."

They sat there for a long while and when Elizabeth had cleared her head, she spoke, "Thank you."

"Well, I couldn't just sit back and watch-"

"That too, but back a Port Royal when you told me to trust my instincts? That really helped save my life. The best advice I've ever gotten."

"Oh. You're welcome. I thought it might help."

"You aren't a regular pirate, are you?"

"I'm not a pirate. Period."

Elizabeth chuckled slightly. "I must really be drunk. I thought you just said that you weren't a pirate." She stopped laughing when she saw the despairing look in her eyes as she gazed out to the water. "Oh my God. You aren't kidding."

Grace looked back at Elizabeth and began weaving her tale, even including the bits she had failed to mention to Jack and Will. Perhaps it was because she looked up to her like a big sister, or maybe it was just a woman thing. When she had finally finished, it was very early in the morning and the sun was going to peek up over the horizon within the hour. Deciding to end on a happy note, she added, "Want to go burn some rum?"

"Yeah, ok." said Elizabeth, understanding her intentions.

Jack awoke to the tell-tale sounds and smells of burning rum. "Uh-oh." He frantically jumped up. "No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing! You burned all the food! The shade! THE RUM!"

"Yes, the rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone?"

"Duh. Because we burned it. That's why."

"I'll tell you why the rum it gone! One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels!" shouted Elizabeth.

Grace smiled and continued the rant. "Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for Elizabeth, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth huffed over to him, swung her arm back and smacked him across the face. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow! You give it one hour,"

"Maybe two."

"Alright, maybe two, but keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon! Hmph!"

"Good one, Elizabeth. I'll tell you, _that_ wasn't in the movie."

Jack stalked off and imitated Elizabeth in an exaggerated, high pitched voice. "Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must've been terrible for you!" Jack looked back at them, now making a game out of it and exploring all the possible ways to blow up rum. "WELL IT BLOODY IS NOW! Bloody women and their bloody Norringtons." He looked up again and spotted the Dauntless. "There'll be no living with her after this." he said, his hand absentmindedly going to the red handprint on his cheek.

00000000000000

AN1: No, seriously. You do. Either that, or I got drunk from too many marshmallows... I highly doubt that. :)


	8. The Final Battle

Estel Ashlee Snape- You got it! I'll put up the last chapter as soon as I get a few reviews.

NarnianPirate- Alright! I've been having a little trouble with it lately since none of the links anyone sends me work and the one that I found myself is missing some parts... I think I can make due with it though. Thanks anyway!

Lothiriel- Thank you very much. I'm not really that different in real life, since I'm always organizing things and trying to get everyone in line. Heh. Sometimes I need to do a little less of that. :)

Ok, I'm trying to make it so that my version of DMC fits in with the third movie. Is it common knowledge now that Tia Dalma was the one Davy Jones fell in love with, or is that just rumor? I want to make sure I don't have to go back and change things when World's End comes out. Little input, please?

000000000000000000000

"But we've got to save Will!

"No." Elizabeth received a stern look from her father. "You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death."

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

Grace knew that she had to intervene. "Don't you see it? Governor, Will did it out of the goodness of his heart, with Elizabeth's best interest in mind. Risking his life to rescue her from a horrible fate. Does that sound like the actions of a pirate to you?"

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion." Jack received several icy glares but continued anyway. "The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."

Elizabeth looked over to her new friend, looking for encouragement. Grace just mouthed, "Instincts."

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift."

"Elizabeth! Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

Looking from her father to the Commodore, she answered, "I am."

"Ooh! A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" He then dropped his smile and held out his wrists. "I know. Clap him in irons, right?"

"Forget irons. You guys have anything we can gag him with?"

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta . You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear."

"You two, take the little pirate to the brig."

"Commodore!" Elizabeth moved so that she was between them and Grace. "She may be in league with pirates, but she has a kind heart and is far from being a pirate herself. I will make her my own responsibility."

He stopped a moment. "Understood."

00000000000000000

Throughout the day, the two women had toured the ship and by nightfall, Grace had taught Elizabeth the tune of both 'He's A Pirate', 'The Medallion Calls' and part of 'Will and Elizabeth' (AN1) from the first soundtrack.

"If I do say so myself, you're far better at teaching songs than I."

"I'd hope so!" The two laughed and continued on.

Grace had had so much fun, she had forgotten all about what was about to take place. They began to see and hear the preparations for battle. "Elizabeth! We have to go warn Norrington!" Before they could reach him, Gillette came over to them with another sailor and forced them into the Captain's cabin.

"Sorry, but for your own safety."

"Coward! The Commodore orders? I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!"

"Hey! Let go of me! How many times do I have to tell you? NOBODY LIKES YOU!"

"Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that. The little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story."

Grace couldn't help herself and burst into song, "Under the sea! Under the sea! Darling it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from me! Up on the shore……. Ok, enough of that. Help me tie these sheets together."

Within a few minutes, they were able to get to the rowboat and leave the ship for the Pearl. Quietly boarding, Grace took out the monkey with a well-placed punch and the two slipped by the two guards without much trouble. "It's amazing how something so cute can be so evil."

Mr. Gibbs looked up. "It's Grace and Elizabeth!"

Grace took out one of her swords, bashed through the lock with the hilt and led the group topside, where Elizabeth had taken care of the two guards. "All of you with me! Will is in that cave and we must save him!" The duo was getting ready to push the rowboat back into the water. "Ready? And heave!" They were surprised when they saw that no one had joined them. "Please, we need your help! Come on!"

"You're to tell me that you're going to leave Will and Jack behind? That is _so_ rude."

"Any port in the storm." The parrot squawked.

"Cotton's right, we've got the Pearl."

"Besides, Jack owes us a ship." one of the sailors said.

"Correction. He owes Anamaria a ship. He owes the rest of you squat."

"There's the code to consider."

"The code?" Elizabeth stared at them, shocked.

"But you're pirates!" Grace added.

"Hang the code!"

"And hang the rules!"

"They're more like guidelines anyway!"

"..."

"..."

"Fine."

Elizabeth pouted as they rowed away. "Bloody pirates."

Due to some high energy rowing on Grace's part, they got to the cave at exactly the right time. "How did you ever do it without me?" They snapped to attention when they saw the small mass of pirates attacking Will.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" a certain pirate yelled.

Elizabeth joined the battle. "Do you like pain?" She rammed a large staff into the unsuspecting pirate's stomach. "Try wearing a corset."

She helped Will up and paused for a second when she saw a skeletal Jack dueling Barbossa. "Whose side is Jack on?"

"At the moment?"

Grace cocked her head to one side. "I think he's on our side. But then again, this whole time he's sort of been on a side of his own. Which is sort of on our side, except when it's conveniant to be on their side. So... Uh... Pass?"

The three of them strung the remaining pirates together on the pole, stuffed the one of the middle pirate's bombs into his own chest and pushed them out of the moonlight. "No fair." They exploded as Will, Grace and Elizabeth sprinted away.

"Will!" Jack cut his palm, threw his medallion to Will and shot Barbossa.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it." Will said as he dropped both pieces into the chest.

Barbossa's eyes widened and he looked at the stain that was beginning to cover his shirt. "I feel… Cold." Those being his last words, he fell to the ground, dead.

"For a while at least." Grace whispered. She took this moment to browse through the treasure, and upon close inspection, one thing stood out for the sole reason of it being the only thing that was _not_ shiny. She seemed to be drawn to the object and she pulled it out of the pile. It was a reddish-brown mahogany box that looked as if it had taken quite the beating. She was able to make out the words inscribed on the cover. "Two hearts. One sea." '_Oh, wouldn't it be funny if….' _She hesitantly opened it and a familiar melody filled her ears. "OMG." She studied the velvet interior and found that it was completely untouched. The box was obviously watertight. It also had a false bottom which she removed. Inside was a miniature painting, no more than 4 inches tall. It was incredibly detailed, almost like a photograph. It depicted a dark-skinned woman with wavy brown hair and radiant indigo eyes. Next to her was a man with strawberry blonde hair whose eyes were also blue. Even though they cheery and lighthearted, she recognized that icy blue color anywhere. "Davy Jones…" she breathed.

"Grace! We need to go!"

She snapped out of her trance and carefully wrapped the box in her soft pajama bottoms so that it would not get even more damaged. Since it was only about 6 inches long, it easily fit into her bag. "Coming!" She ran out, leaving the treasure and the cave behind her, but her voice still echoed softly. "_Davy Jones... Davy Jones..."_

000000000000000000

Ten bucks to whoever saw that one coming.

AN1: If you don't have the soundtrack and have no idea what the heck I was talking about, The Medallion Calls is the music from the part where Jack is coming into Port Royal at the beginning and Will and Elizabeth is from the sword fight between Jack and Will. If I needed to tell you this, please go out and buy this CD as it is the coolest EVAR.


	9. The End?

ta1nt3d1uv- Really? It seemed pretty believeable to me. I'll just keep on the safe side and not bee too specific. Anyway, yeah. The soundtrack is _really_ cool.

TheOddOne- Awesome! Thanks for noticing. My main goal for WUAS was to try to veer off from the script as much as possible, without seriously mutating it.

Estel Ashlee Snape- You got it! One update, coming right up. -rings order bell-

00000000000000000000000

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have,"

Jack, who was stationed to the gallows stand, mouthed the words. "Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." As is if it really mattered now.

"for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling…"

Elizabeth bowed her head and tears formed in her eyes. "This is wrong."

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all."

"I don't see the hurt in giving him a pardon…" Grace mumbled, now wearing what the Governor called 'proper attire'. She assumed that what 'proper' meant in those days was 'extremely uncomfortable'.

"…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…" Jack smiled at this.

"…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Will made his way through the crowd until he reached the spot where Elizabeth was standing.** "**Governor Swann. Grace." Here she gestured to his hat and gave him a thumbs up. "Commodore…. Elizabeth. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." He walked away and Grace excused herself and followed him. Elizabeth noticed Mr. Cotton's parrot and fluttered her eyelids._" _I can't breathe!" She fell backward as the drums sounded.

"Elizabeth!"

Will plowed through the crowd and just as the noose was dropped, he threw his sword into the wood, giving Jack a foothold. He then tossed Grace and Jack a sword and they battled up to the balcony. Once there, they were surrounded by Norrington's men.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt…" He motioned to Will and Grace. "But not from you two."

"On our return to Port Royal , I granted you both clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man." Grace decided to steal Will's line for a change.

"Yes. If all we have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least our consciences will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner."

"It's right here: between you and Jack."

"I'm with them." she said, stepping up beside Will.

Elizabeth joined them."As is mine."

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness sake put them down!"

She could hear a tinge of sorrow in Norrington's voice.** "**So this is where your heart truly lies, then?"

"It is."

Jack then noticed the parrot."Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." He nodded to the Governor. _"_I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically?" Then bowing slightly, he said to Norrington, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that. Elizabeth, it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. Grace? Will you be joining me?"

Grace thought for a brief moment. "No. You go avoid curses, fight terrible beasties, find keys… You know. Pirate stuff."

"So be it. Will?" He paused. "Nice hat. Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that- OOF!" He fell backwards over the battlements.

Gillette rolled his eyes. "Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose!" Then he spotted black sails on the horizon. "What's your plan of action? Sir?"

The Governor glanced over to Norrington.** "**Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy and piracy itself can be the right course?"

The Commodore spoke.** "**Mr. Turner."

"I will accept the consequences of my actions."

He drew his sword and held it out for Will to see. "This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

Will seemed unsure of how to respond, but then saw Grace nod her head.

"Thank you."

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?"

"Well, I think we can afford to give him _one _day's head start."

Grace seriously considered speaking up, but she knew that it was important to the plot that Norrington help Jack. "Good luck, mate."

After they had left Governor Swann asked his daughter,** "**So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all, he is a blacksmith."

"No." She smiled and gently removed Will's hat. _"_He's a pirate."

Grace walked away a bit, letting them have their moment and waited patiently until Elizabeth spoke to her. "Oh. You still don't have anywhere to go…" She whispered something into Will's ear and then, after she got a response, addressed her formally. "Miss Grace, we would love to have you as the first guest in our new Turner household."

"Really?" She saw that it was for real and bowed. "I would be honored. Thank you, very much."

She slept that night in the second floor guest room, which had a wonderful view of the night sky. She could have easily spent all night watching for shooting stars, but with one glance at her bag, carrying the box, she knew in her heart,

_"This isn't over yet. Not by a long shot."_

0000000000000000000000

Cue Pirates theme song! Dun-dun-dun-dum-dada-dum-dum-dada-dun-dun-dada-dum-dum! Anyway, yeah. I need to see a whole bunch of reviews before I post the sequel, so if there's anyone who has just been lurking the whole time, review! It's going to be a little different, though. I stuck less to the script and did some other things.


	10. ATTENTION!

Captain Raven Roth- I wasn't thinking too many. I got _way_ more than I thought.

Eternal Silver Flame- Thank you very much!

ButWhyIsAllTheRUMGone-Wait, the second movie? That came out last month. At least, where I am. Maybe I misunderstood your question.

Estel Ashlee Snape- I dunno, I thought about going with Jack, but I tried to consider what I would do, had I actually been in that situation.

ta1nt3d1uv- Awesome! Thanx, d00d!

TheOddOne- No as in…Don't make it any different, or no as in, I didn't mutate it? Anyway, SQUEE! KIRBY!

AJsHellCat- Yay! I'm so glad you liked it!

NarnianPirate- Whoo! Sequaaaaaal! –jams on air guitar- Um, yeah!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, the sequel is officially up, so go check it out and review! Wait. Lets rephrase that. Don't review here. Reveiw _there_.

Ah, another thing. If you come along later, please review the story. Even just a short little one. It would be good to know that people are still reading it after I'm done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
